Who Will She Save?
by LiveLaughHungerGames333
Summary: Suppose Katniss and Peeta won the 73rd hunger games. At the reaping two people Katniss cares deeply about are chosen for the male and female tributes. Who will she save?
1. The Reaping

This is my first story so sorry if it's not that good. First I have to say sorry to Gale and Prim fans for a good reason that you will have to read to find out! Second because this is the first chapter it will be shorter then the other chapters so be patient. Please review especially if you have suggestions. Thank-you and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the majority of the characters.

* * *

><p>I woke up with his arms around me with sweat rolling down my back and forehead. Today was the one day that Peeta's closeness couldn't get rid of the nightmares.<br>Today was the reaping. I was going to have to be a mentor this year and if there wasn't a female victor in the next years I will have to mentor all those years too. All those years of meeting kids then watching them die. I finally know why Haymitch turned to drink. 22 years of that has got to be difficult. I open my eyes and realize that Peeta is wide awake. " Are you ready?"

" No. I don't know how I will do this for years," I say.

" We better get ready," he says, " We have to get to the square in one hour." Peeta goes home too get ready. I guess I have too wear a dress so I'm glad I still have all these dresses Cinna made for me, or should I say I made. Supposedly I have a knack for fashion designing because every victor has too have a talent. I wish I had gotten up earlier. I would have really liked to go hunting, but that is out of the question. Hunting is my real talent. It is illegal to hunt so i couldn't say I hunted during the victors tour so Cinna made these beautiful designs and dresses and for me to take credit for. I pick out a beautiful, warm dress to wear. I still have about 45 minutes so I go down to the Hob. I stop by Greasy Sae who is starting to pack up but when I ask for a cup of wild dog and turnip stew she happily gives me a bowl. " Excited to be a mentor this year," she asks me while the Hob started to clear out.

" I don't know. This wild dog tastes fresh," I say.

" Yep. Your cousin Gale brought it in this morning," She says with a wink. Gale wasn't really my cousin. That rumor was spread when Peeta announced his love for me at the interviews during the 73rd Hunger Games. The Capitol thought it would seem strange for me to be devoted to Peeta and to spend all my time with Gale being that he is very hansom. Me and Gale have the same olive skin and gray Seam eyes. We could easily be related. We both come from the poorest part of district 12 called the seem and district 12 was the poorest out of all 12 districts of Panem. I leave the Hob and head down to the square. It is already pack with people. Since I am a victor I take the last of the seats on stage instead of sitting with the other teens. I take Peeta's hand and within minutes we are ready to begin. The mayor takes the microphone and quiets everyone down. Then he starts reading the history of Panem. After that he introduces the victors - me, Peeta, and Haymitch (who is unsurprisingly drunk)- and then introduces Effie Trinket who is the district 12 escort and one of my personal starts with the same speech every year, " Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She goes over to the bowl with the girls names. " Ladies First," she says.

"Primrose Everdeen"

I let out a noise that is somewhere between a cry and a croak. If Peeta wasn't gripping my hand so hard I would have fallen over. This can't be happening. Her name was chosen two years in a row. That wasn't odds. This was rigged and by President Snow of coarse. The worst part was there was no way to save her. No one who would volunteer for her. I am the only one that is young enough and who would but I did last year and now that I am a victor I cannot do it again. Prim was going into the Hunger Games. She was going to be a tribute and I couldn't stop it. Even Effie looked baffled but kept up the act for the cameras. I swear though she was on the edge of tears. All she says is," Wonderful. Any sister of Katniss I would assume is a force not to be recon with."I can't believe this is happening. There is no way this could get any worse. Of course I was wrong. "It is time to pick our male tribute," says Effie.

"Gale Hawthorne"

There was no hiding the misery on my face. Both my sister and best friend are going into the Hunger Games at once. I would loss one of them or possibly both. No, I would not let that happen. One of them was coming home whether it be Gale or Prim. I don't know how i will be able to live without one of them but the was no way I was letting them both out of my life. Prim was so frail though. She wasn't like Rue. She didn't have any outdoor experience. She couldn't jump from tree to tree like a bird flying.

Prim was so frail and Gale was a hot head. I know that Gale would protect Prim in there but what if something happens too him or her. I knew as soon as I got the Capitol that I was going to have to talk to Cinna and Portia and make sure they got them sponsors because i was going to make sure they had the resources they need. Peeta was going to make sure the knew exactly what to say in the interviews and i was going to make sure they got the best scores in training. There is no way I'm losing them both to the games. I couldn't let it happen. One of them was coming home to me. The problem was which one.

* * *

><p>That was chapter one. Sorry it was so sort. I promise to make it bigger next time. Please, Please, Please review. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Tears and Trains

I know I just posted my first chapter yesterday but I couldn't wait to continue. I know how Gale and Peeta get when they are in an enclosed space together for too long. There is only one word for it and that's drama and being stuffed on a train together wont help. Here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the majority of the characters.

* * *

><p>Gale and Prim are rushed of to the justice building and me and Peeta barley have time to say bye to Haymitch- who's eyes are getting puffy- before we are sent to the train followed by at least twelve peace keepers. They probably think I'm going to run away. I see Prim's fragile figure and blonde hair enter the justice building. Peeta notices what I'm looking at and quickly grabs my hand. So everyone thinks's I'll run. We get to the train station and there are all the cameras trying to get a shot of the girl who's sister and cousin is going in the arena. As soon as the doors close Peeta gives me a hug expecting me to cry but I can't. For Prim's sake. Gale has seen me cry before but Prim must be so scared and if she sees me crying it wont help her so I go to my compartment and change into something more comfortable. I put on a red tee-shirt and blue pants and head outside. Prim and Gale are getting on board. Prim comes over to me and puts something in my hand. When I open my hand I see it's my gold mokingjay pin. "Where did you get this?" I ask her.<p>

"I found it on your night stand and figured you would want it. It's your token." I think about it for a second then pin it to her dress. "Why are you giving this to me? It's yours," she says.

" No it's not. It's what the Everdeen girls where in the arena." I turn to Gale who is standing there watching us and I give him a big hug. He returns it but there is something behind it. Sadness. I pull him away and ask him whats wrong.

"Nothing is wrong," he says.

"Gale, I've know you too long to believe that for one second whats going on?"

"It's just that I know I'm not coming out that arena."

"If you talk like that then you wont but if you really try-" He cuts me off.

"No Katniss. I mean I'm not coming out because she is. I couldn't live with myself anyway if I let her die in there. She coming out and I'm not," He says and I know he's telling the truth. The thing is as much as I cant live without Prim, I can't live without Gale either. It's one thing to hunt by myself but know he's with Hazel and the kids but to have to hunt by myself with the knowledge that the reason Gale isn't there is because he's dead. I just couldn't go through that kind of thing. I knew that if I was ever going to be happy again I would need them both to come out. We are all still standing in the door when Effie turns the corner and tells us it's time for dinner. There are roles, chicken in orange sauce, noodles and in a creamy sauce with wild turkey meat, a bowl of fruit, and my favorite lamb stew with plums. The kitchen staff is obviously trying to cheer me up and it works a little but not much.

"Make sure you don't eat too much of this Capitol food because it doesn't stay down well at first," says Peeta. I remember the first night on the train during my first game. I felt like puking for hours. The food just wouldn't stay down. Serving after serving came and through it the person who really talked was Effie who we just drowned out unless she asked us a question. Then desert came. We were all eating- except Peeta who was examining mini cakes- when Prim finally spoke.

"Is the Capitol really big?"

"Yes it is and it's a lot of fun to live there especially if your a trend setter like myself," says Effie. Gale gets this look on his face that says he's sickened. I knew what he was thinking because I was thinking the same thing. It's so fun to live in the Capitol because you are so rich and never have to starve, or freeze, and especially don't have to go into the Hunger Games. I do hate the Capitol people but the thought makes me feel guilty. Probably because it was directed at Effie.

After diner we went into the screening room to watch the recap of the reapings. The girl from one was small but beautiful. She was going to get sponsors. The boy was big but looked like her could throw a knife. Both the girl and boy from two were huge but that wasn't surprising. A few others who stood out to me were the huge guy from four, the girl from five who looked as tall as the justice building, the girl from six who had trouble walking and the boy from ten who had 5 little boys grabbing his legs as he made his way to the stage. The girl from eleven looked like what Rue would look like at sixteen and I saw Thresh's grandmother in the back. Then we are watching twelve. I see Prim walk on stage and then Gale and I feel as though I will cry but I still can't. After that we all go to our compartments. I wear a tee shirt and sweatpants. I'm just about to go to bed when there is a knock in my door. It's probably Effie here to remind me when to get up even though she going to be my alarm clock. I can't ever here the words big day without covering my ears. To my surprise it's Prim. She is wearing a silky pink nightgown that looked adorable on her.

"Can I stay in here with you."

"Sure. Come in." Prim runs into me and gives me a hug. She starts to cry really hard and I can't help it anymore. I start to cry to. I forgot to close my door so Peeta walks by and sees every thing. He runs in and hugs us both and tells us that we will see each other again. He is turning to leave when Prim runs into him and grips him in a bear hug that he couldn't breakout of even if he tried. It was so nice to see them two like this. I was hoping Prim would like him. He leaves and me and Prim go to bed. We are awakened by Effie who tells us what a big, big, big day we have. Me and Prim head down to breakfast where Peeta and Gale seem to be having a stare off.

"What's going on?" I say.

"Baker boy was giving me lip."

"I honestly didn't Katniss. I just told him this was really hard on you and he could be a little more supportive of your feelings," Peeta explains.

"You barley know her Mellark so you don't get to tell me that," Gale says eyes filling with rage.

"Would you two stop it. This isn't just hard on me it's hard on Prim too,"I say.

"I really do wish you two wouldn't fight," Prim says and a wave of guilt hits them both. We finish breakfast just as we pull into the Capitol. Prim runs to the window, Gale gets a sour look on his face and me and Peeta having been here many times just sip our hot chocolate. When we reach the train station we are rushed into the training center. Here we go again.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked chapter 2. Please review and read the next chapters when I post them.<p> 


	3. The Opening Cerimonies

This is chapter 3. I know my first two chapters have been short but I will do my best to make them longer. I also have a little contest. While the story goes on please tell me what you want the arena to be in the reviews. When it's time for the chapter that announces the arena I will use someones suggestion and mention the in the before chapter summary. Good luck! And may the odds be ever in your favor. hee hee

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the majority of the characters. I also don't own most of the plot line.

* * *

><p>The training center looks the same as it did last year. They only difference is when I walk in this year instead of being in awe I am terrified. This place only holds terrible memories and nightmares. As soon as we get there we are told to go strait to the twelfth floor while Prim and Gale are shipped of to the Remake Center. I only have to imagine them plucking my little sister like a chicken to want and rip there heads off. I was okay with it until I heard she wasn't getting my old prep team because every tribute has a new prep team ever year. My prep team was simply my prep team. That upset me because I knew my old prep team would be gentle with her but these where new people who couldn't wait to see little Prim die. I wonder what they'll do for Gale. He is already pretty hansom so I have no clue. Maybe the'll just leave him alone. "I wonder what the'll be wearing," Peeta says.<p>

"Most likely something in fire," I say and me and Peeta crack up at the memory of our opening ceremonies. I still can't get over the fact that Cinna was able to do that. To be able to light us on fire. Most years the stylistics put the tributes in ridiculous and unappealing miners costumes. One year they were stark naked and covered in coal dust. They got almost no sponsors. Then Cinna came along and was so brilliant with his designs it took everyone's breath away. We had sponsors lining up at the door for us.

Just then Effie bursts into the room,"You're never going to guess what I just found out," Effie said," Mentors can go down to the chariots before they go off. You two better be heading down there." I run to the elevator with Peeta on my tail. We zip downstairs and find Prim and Gale in a bare hug. She must be scared. When they turn I see there costumes. Cinna and Portia have put them in a smokey looking jump suit. It looked like the were wearing coal.

"You guys look awesome."

"Look at this Katniss." Prim touches something on her wrist and within her dress something lights up and now her costume looks like burning coal. I'm taken aback by my little sister. Her face looks sinister with purple lipstick and dark makeup over her face to bring out her features. What happened to my little sister. She was no longer a delicate flower but something born from the center of a volcano.

" Prim remember what Cinna and Portia said. We don't want to waste the batteries and have them go off in the town square," Gale says.

Me and Peeta disguise something then turn back to our tributes. "Okay here is what you are going to do on the chariots," Peeta says,"Prim we want you to come off sweet. Wave, smile, blow kisses, anything."

"Gale you are going to stare straight ahead and appear to be above everything. We wan't you to seem as if you think this is stupid and you just want to get your head in the games," I say,"Got it."

"Got it," they say in unison.

I look around at the other mentors. There for district one were the sister and brother duo Cashmere and Gloss. For district two were the brutal Brutus and Enobaria, and from district 3 were Wiress and Beetee. From district four is Finnick Odair and an elder women named Mags. The mentors from six were obviously addicted to morphing and I could also see Johanna Mason from district seven. I only walk away from the chariot for a moment when Finnick Odair comes up to me. "Want a sugar cube?" he asks. I shake my head no but he continues,"There supposed to be for the horses but if I want a sugar cube I'll take it," He says. "So do you have any secrets you want to share with little old Odair."

"Aren't you supposed to be coaching your district tributes right now. There going to be careers so they need to be the best they can be," I say. Just then Peeta and Gale walk up to us.

"Is everything alright Katniss," Gale says.

"Don't get all upset tribute. Me and the girl were just having a chat. Hope to see you soon Katniss," Finnick says with a wink then walks away.

"So what did Odair want?" Peeta asks.

"He offered me a sugar cube and wanted to know all my secrets," I say," Come on. Let's get back to the chariot you two." We are walking back when I see Prim talking to the district 1 and 2 tributes.

"Wonder what that's about," Peeta says. I'm not waiting to find out. I walk right over there and interrupt.

"So Prim. You making some new friend?" I ask.

"Ya. This is Velvet and Jewels," she says pointing to the district 1 tributes," And this is Lenia and Turner," she says pointing to the district 2 tributes. District one was wearing a red dress with rubies all over it and black pants and a green shirt with emeralds all over it. District 2 was wearing a short black dress and an all black suit.

"It's nice to meet you Katniss. Me and Jewels are big fans," Says Velvet. She reminds me of Glimmer with her Golden hair and tan curves. The only difference is instead of piercing green eyes she has shining blue eyes,"We were telling Prim we would love to have her in the Careers."

"Well Prim is staying with Gale so if you want her you will have to take him too," I say. Just then Gloss and Brutus walk up to us. Gloss hold out his hand to me,"Hello Katniss it's very nice to meet you," he says.

"Did our tributes tell you that we want Prim in the Career pack?" Brutus says.

"Actually they did and I was just telling them how Prim will not leave Gale in the arena so the would have to take him as well."

"Well I don't know we will get back to you on that one," Gloss says and with that the district 1 and 2 mentors and tributes walk away. Me and Prim walk back to our district 12 chariot and Peeta and Gale ask what was going on.

"They wanted Prim in the Career pact but i said that she was not to leave your side in the game so the would have take you too. Gloss and Brutus said they would get back to us on that."

"Dam right she isn't leaving my side. I'm letting anyone touch a hair on her head. Just then we hear a voice from somewhere unknown.

"Will all mentors please back away from the chariots as we will begin shortly and will stylists please make their final alters to the costumes at this time. Thank you."

"Well that's our cue. Good luck," Peeta says

We walk over to where the other mentors are. All of them are in conversation so I ask Peeta if we could go back up to the twelfth floor and he says yes. We are heading up when someone yells,"Katniss, Peeta come here." We turn to see Beetee, Wiress, and Chaff. We walk over and I see that Chaff only has one hand. I pretend i didn't notice.

"What do you need?" Peeta says politely

"We want to introduce ourselves so you will..." Wiress says.

"So you will have someone to talk to over the next few years," Beetee finishes for her.

All of a sudden the district one tributes start to roll out. By the time district four is rolling out all the mentors are watching. When district eleven starts to go out Prim and Gale switch themselves on. I hear murmurs start around the mentors. When district twelve rolls out I hear thousands of gasps. Then cheers and shouts. I know Prim is loving it and waving and smiling and Gale is acting as if he doesn't have a care in the world. I know that district twelve has stolen the show once more.

* * *

><p>That was chapter 3 and the opening ceremonies. I hope you liked it. Please review.<p> 


	4. April Fools

April Fools! I know I'm Mean!


	5. Training

Hi sorry it took me so long to update. I have been working on my other story. I would like to say that since my chapters have been so short I am trying to make each one 2000 words long. Also the story will start to change POV. Anyway this is the training chapter. Also I want to start a poll. Do you want Gale or Prim to win? Neither? Both? Please vote. Also don't forget to review. And a thank-you to devilduck17 for the suggestion on Prim. I'm taking it into consideration. Enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss POV)<strong>

When we get back to the 12th floor we are all laughing. Well everyone except Gale, but even he is smiling. How could you not. They look amazing thanks to Cinna and Portia. I have a feeling that as long as they are the district 12 stylists we will be the stars of the opening ceremonies each and every year. "Alright now everyone get refreshed for dinner," I say. They all leave except for Peeta. "What?" I say. He takes me in his arms and says,

"You just look so cute when your happy. You should not scowl more often." Of coarse this causes a scowl from me. He just laughs though.

"Don't laugh at me Peeta," I say.

"Sorry. Sorry. You do look beautiful tonight though. Really. Even when you scowl at me like that you look amazing. Always have." I just smile at him then I lean up and kiss him. It feels like the kiss in the cave when neither me or Peeta were too hurt or sick. The one that made me hungry for more. When we break apart we are both breathing heavily.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I say. I was about to lean in for another kiss but then we heard someone clear their throat in the doorway and we turn to see Gale. He looks like smoke is about to come out of his ears. This can't go good.

"What's going on in here?" Gale asks.

"Nothing that's any of your business Gale," I say before Peeta can make a comment and send them both a 'do not say another word about it' glare. Just then Prim walks in and seeing the look on Peeta, me, and Gales faces she can get a idea of what's going on and has the good judgment to leave it alone. Her eyes look puffy and red. It's understandable why she would be crying. She is so delicate and is going into the Hunger Games in five days.

"So Prim did you have fun tonight?" Peeta asks

"Yes. The close were spectacular. It was so amazing to have all those people cheering for me."

"Well you deserve it Prim. They should be cheering for you. You both look amazing," I say.

"I know. I was literally glowing. Gale did you like it?" Prim asked.

"Yes Prim I did and I am so glad you liked it. Cinna and Portia were great." It's when Gale says this that I notice they are missing.

"Guys where are Cinna and Portia? And Effie?" I ask them which breaks them out of their fog. I'm starting to worry when I hear the elevator door. Cinna, Portia and Effie walk in and I ask them, "Where were you three?"

"Me and Portia were working on the interview outfits and Effie was talking to sponsors to see if they would sponsor Prim and Gale," Cinna says.

"Oh. Okay well lets all hurry and eat so we can watch the recaps of the opening ceremonies." We all eat as much as we can. There are so many different things including my favorite lamb stew and dried plums on wild rice. After we were done we went to go watch the recaps of the opening ceremonies. District one and two get loud cheers. The others get moderate cheers except for district four who also get a huge cheer. Then we come out and it it breathtaking. Prim and Gale are like dark angles. Like they were born from an erupting volcano. The light of their costumes reflecting off their faces and casting shadows. They are mesmerizing. Even when President Snow starts his speech the cameras stay on district 12 most of the time. When they get back to the training center and the T.V. shuts off we all started to clap. Cinna and Portia take a bow and then it's time for bed. Gale and Prim leave to get some rest for tomorrow. It's their first day of training. Me, Peeta, Cinna, Portia, and Effie have small talk until I feel like my eyelids weigh 20 pounds. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. I will talk to you all tomorrow."

"Katniss I will come with you. I'm pretty tired too," Peeta says. We walk down to my room and stop.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I ask him.

"Of course I will Katniss," With that we go into my room while Peeta changes I wash off all my makeup and change. When we finally get to sleep I have a dreamless slumber. I sleep peacefully until there is a knock on my door.

"Peeta go answer that," I say. He gets up to answer the door and I'm about to fall back asleep when I hear,

"Prim?" I jump up and run to the door.

"Prim whats wrong?" I ask her. She pushes past Peeta runs up to me and I pull her into a huge and she starts crying her eyes out.

Peeta tells me he is going back to his room and I can come get him if I need him for anything but I don't really hear him while I'm trying to calm Prim. I ask her if she wants to stay with me and she says yes. We go to bed but are awakened by Effie who was looking for Prim coming to tell her that she has to be down at training at 10 o'cock and no later. Prim and I get up and I tell her to go tho her room and get her training outfit on. I just put on a t-shirt and sweat pants and head down to breakfast. Gale is the only one there and he is in his training outfit. "Hey are you ready for training?" I ask him.

"Yes I guess," He says.

"Okay Gale look I-" I'm cut off by Effie running into the room and saying,

"We have a big big day so lets hurry and eat."

"Alright Effie. We will try," Gale says which makes Effie blush. That makes me want to slap her but I shouldn't be mad at her for being brought up in the Capitol. Just then Peeta and Prim walk in Laughing which makes me smile until they look at me and laugh harder. I realize they are laughing about me.

"What are you two laughing at? I didn't do anything," I say.

"We were talking about you and Buttercup. How you would always hiss at each other and Peeta thought it was funny," Prim says.

"Well I'm so glad I amuse you," I say with a frown.

"Come on Kat just laugh," Peeta says.

"Whatever so here's what your going to do. Gale I want you to try and get used to capitol versions of archery and snares. Also try to learn new things like spears and swords. And Prim try and learn how to use a weapon. Try things like knives," I tell them, "And try to get in good with careers," They nod.

"Oh my look at the time. You two better get downstairs right now," Effie says.

I watch them board the elevator and go down. I hope the follow my advice.

**(Prim POV)**

When we get down to the training room we are almost the last ones there. The only ones not there are districts five and nine. I see Velvet and Lenia waving me over but Gale grabs my hand.

"Gale just let me introduce you to them," I say and lead him over to the careers. "Hello Velvet and Lenia. Where are Jewels and Turner?"

"They are taunting district three over there," Lenia says. I look over to see Jewels and Turner screaming at each other and district three shaking with fear.

"Well are you Gale because I would love it if you were in the careers," Velvet said with a wink. Oh god this girl needed to get a life but I wasn't going to make an enemy with her.

I just put on a fake smile and Gale said, "I think you need to ask the other careers first."

"Well what can you do?" Lenia asks.

"I can shoot an arrow and make killer snares," Gale says.

"Well then you will have to show us," Says someone behind Gale. He turns and sees Turner. Just then someone walks in and starts explaining the rules and the stations. Then they let us go do our own thing. "Well Gale show use how well you shoot a bow," says Turner.

"Yes I want to see," Velvet says. Gale gives her a smile and walks over to archery. Gale picks a wooden bow and sheath of arrows and shoots at a target. He gets a bulls eye. He walks back about ten feet and shoots again. Another bulls eye. The careers start to clap.

"Well I say he deserves to be a career don't you?" Jewels asks. Just then district four comes up to us. "Hey guys district twelve is going to be in the careers this year."

"Cool my names Coral and this is Neri," says the girl.

"It's nice too meet you I'm Primrose Everdeen and this is Gale Hawthorne. It's very nice to meet you," I said.

"Everdeen? Is Katniss Everdeen your sister?" Neri asks.

"Yes. She is my sister and Gale is our cousin."

"Well it's nice to meet you Primrose," says Coral.

"Prim. Please call me Prim."

"Well Velvet what can you do," Gale asks.

"I can throw knives," she says.

"Well lets see what you can do," Gale says.

"Fine with me," Velvet says and goes over to the knives. She picks one up and turns around backwards. She throws a knife over a her head and hits the target dead center. We all clap again.

"I'm awesome with a sword," says Jewels and then he walks over to the swords and takes a long silver one that looks like it weighed thirty pounds.

"I'm good with a sword too," says Neri and he goes and gets a slim aluminum sword. They start to have a sword fight but are stopped when some peace keepers come and separate them.

"No fighting with other tributes. Use a professional," one of the peace keepers say.

"Fine. Hey Lenia what can you do," says Neri.

"Throw spears," She says and with that we all walk over to spears and she throws spear after spear each one landing in a dummy's head. She stops after about sixty spears and everyone starts clapping again. Except me. All I can do is shake with fear knowing that in four days all these experienced killers will be in a battle to the death and everyone will be after me.


	6. I'm Sorry

**A/N I'm Sorry **

**No I am not stopping the story. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know you also hate these but please listen to my reasons. My aunt was just put in the hospital. She had two major heart attacks! Not only her but my Grandpa, Pop Pop, and cousin are in the hospital too. We are also studying for finals in school so I have a lot of studying two do. And last I have the worst case of writers block so if you have any suggestions it will really help. I will try to get a new chapter out as fast as I can but I don't know when that will be so stick with me here people! Thanks for understanding.**

**Emily **


	7. Scores

**First I want to say sorry that I haven't written in a while but I've been away. I'm having a really busy summer. So this chapter is going to be about the final training scores! I know. Anyways don't forget to review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss POV)<strong>

Waiting for Prim and Gale to get back was torture. It seemed like years when it was only a matter of hours. Is this what it would be like if neither of them live. Pure torture forever. It seemed unimaginable. Peeta was gone too. Off looking for sponsors. I almost cried with relief when I heard the elevator door open and close. I ran into the hall and hugged them both. Gale gave me a worried glance but I shook it off. "So how did everything go down there?" I asked them a little bit sterner then I wanted.

"Fine," Gale said at the same time Prim said,"Good." Just then I noticed how pale Prim looked and the worried expression on her face. "Prim are you sure every things alright?" I asked her.

"Ya everythings fine," she said.

"Alright Prim. So are you two ready for your private training sessions?"

"Yeah," they both say together.

"Okay go wash up for dinner then." When they leave I go to the dinning room and lay my head on the table. I am not going to be able to live through this. How can I watch them on the screen when it will hurt me so bad. Why did my life have to turn in such a horrible direction. What will I do?

"You'll fight through it. Like you always do," I hear Peeta say form the door way.

"Oh did I say that out loud? My bad." He comes in and sits next to me. He sits and takes my hand.

"One of them will make it out. You know that. One will live," He tells me.

"You don't know that. What if they both die? What will I do?"

"You will be able to mourn them with the people that care about you. Effie, Cinna, Haymitch, and Madge will all be there for you," he says,"So will I."

"Peeta can I talk to you for a moment?" we hear Prim say from the doorway.

He looks at me and I nod. "Of course Prim," He says and leaves.

I wonder what that's about.

**(Prim POV)**

Me and Peeta sit in the living room. I wanted to talk to Peeta because I couldn't tell Katniss I was scared. She was so strong when she was in the games. I can't tell her I'm a coward.

"So Prim what's going on?" He asks me.

"I'm really scared. I feel like they're all after me because I'm Katniss's sister. How am I going to do this. I can't win. I don't know what to do," I say in a rush.

"Prim it's okay to be scared. I think Katniss might have been to. All you have to do is stay by Gale. He won't let anything happen to you because your like a sister to him and if he did you know Katniss would kick his ass."

"I know but what if something happens to Gale? What if he gets hurt or killed? What am I going to then?"

"You are going to live. You are going to come out of those games Prim. No one in Panem wants to see you die. You will get sponsors and Katniss and I will do everything in our power to get you back."

"But what about Gale aren't you going to try and get him back too." I ask.

"Well you see Prim here's the thing," he says trying to place his words carefully,"Katniss and I can only bring one of you back. We got lucky to have both gotten out. We as mentors have to choose someone to save. Haymitch choose Katniss and we choose you. If Gale wants to come out then he will have to take care of himself. Anyways he has been a provider for his family for a long time. He can handle himself. You need more help then he does. Do you understand?"

"Ya I guess so."

"Okay Prim go get washed up for dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Gale POV)**

I'm sitting in the room all alone waiting to be called for my private training. Prim went in about fifteen minutes ago so I should be called soon. I'm not nervous. I don't have to prove anything to these people. I really don't care what score I get because nobody will care. I'm not the important tribute from twelve. All anyone cares about is Prim. How fragile and small she is. I know that I'm going to die anyways. I have to protect Prim. I may be upset that she's all anyone cares about but I can't let her die.

I hear a voice say,"Gale Hawthore."

"Well hear goes nothing," I whisper to myself and walk in.

As I walk in I see the game makers laughing. I think I hear Prim's name but I'm not sure. I clear my throat and they turn to look at me. I walk over to the bow and arrows and pick them up then I back up about thirty feet away from a dummy and shoot.I get a bulls eye. Then I back up ten feet and shoot again. Bulls eye. I do this about five time. Then I set snare. I throw the dummy at it and it gets caught and is suspended forty feet in the air. Not my best but the game makers seem impressed.

"Thank you you may go now," one of them says. Then I walk out feeling pleased with myself.

**(Katniss POV)**

I hear the elevator again and Gale walks in. He looks pleased. I guess his training session went well. Prim looked nervous and I thought something went wrong. When Gale walks in the room we are called for dinner. They tell us what they did in their training sessions. Prim being the crafts women that she is cut one of the fake trees and turned it into a knife. I never knew she could do that but I guess she can.

After dinner we all go into the living room to see the scores. The boy from one got a ten and the girl got a nine. Both from two got tens and both from four got nines. All the other tributes got scores from about two to four. The boy from eight got a six. Finally we were to Prim.

"Primrose Everdeen with a score of... Seven." After that we all start congratulating Prim. I have to admit I didn't expect this. I tnought she would get a three.

Then we all quite down when we hear Gales name.

"Gale Hawthorne with a score of... Twelve." We all freak out after this. He just made Hunger Games history. Even he looked pretty shocked. I don't know how but they both did amazing. Maybe I won't lose both of them after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it. I know the chapter was short but I was going through serious writers block. Anyways review please. And if anyone has any ideas for the arena I would love to hear them because I have no idea what I want to do. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	8. Help

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have the worst case of writers block and cannot decide where to go with this story. If anyone has any ideas I would be happy to take any! I will also be busy because**

**1) I just got a lead in my school musical so I have a lot of lines to memorize**

**2) My teachers are giving us TONS of work to do before the holiday break**

**3) I'm helping my friend plan this HUGE New Years party**

**I know those are no excuses though and I really need to update. I need all of you to give me ideas and when I get inspiration I PROMISE I will update! Thanks so you for sticking with me!**

**Sincerely****,**

**Emily**


	9. Ultimatums and Interviews

**Hey Guys! I know its been SO long since I last updated and you probably forgot about my story, but i hope you didn't! Anyways this is the chapter with the interviews! Hope you like it! Also want to say thanks to fairygirl for the ideas. I'm going to use one! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Katniss POV)<strong>

I can't believe Gale got a twelve. This was going to help him a lot in the arena. But this might also make him a target. Wait a minute. This will make him a huge target. I was targeted lat year for that eleven. What will happen to Gale with a twelve? I start shaking until I hear Peeta telling me to calm down. That this is a good thing.

"Katniss, everything is going to be okay. Don't work yourself up," he says to me. And I know he is right. Me getting worked up won't solve anything. It will only make everyone upset. I hate it when he's right.

"I guess you're right," I say then turn around to Gale and Prim," Lets go you guys. Off to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

I could only hope that this is good like Peeta said. This is the one time I hope he proves me wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prims POV) <strong>_Next Day_

_It's so cold. All around are trees. I cant see anything but Gale's dead body on the ground. Then I turn around and see Turner coming at me with a sword in one hand and a spear in the other. This is it this is the end. He runs toward me and..._

I realize I am still in my bed at the training center. The games aren't till tomorrow. Today we are trained for the interviews which will be happening tonight. I was so nervous. What if I say the wrong this and lose all the sponsors I already have. Or what if I say the right things and get a target placed on my back. I guess that's what the training is for. Although Katniss did say the training was horrible for her. Just then there is a knock at my door. Effie walks in with a bright blue wig and a tight dress to match.

"Alright Prim get up. We have a big, big day ahead of us. Now get cleaned up and come to breakfast so we can determine the schedule," She says in a way too perky voice this early in the morning.

When I walk into the dining room I see everyone is at the table. Katniss and Peeta are talking, Cinna and Portia are looking a fabric, Effie is studying a glass, and Gale is scarfing down whatever he can get his hands on. I take a pastry and sit beside Katniss.

"Okay here is how today is going to work," Katniss says,"Prim you are going back to your room with Effie to learn how to walk in heals, sit correctly, ect. Gale you are coming with me and Peeta. We will be looking for what your edge will be. Will you be charming, humorous, likable. Then we will have lunch. After lunch you two will switch."

"Fine," Gale says and I just nod because my face is full of pastry. After lunch I go back to my room. After about five minutes Effie barges in with a box and a really long, puffy skirt.

"Put on the skirt and heals and see if you can walk to me," Effie says. So I do that. I put on the skirt and the heals. _This will be easier then I thought. _I start walking over to Effie. Then when I'm just about there I wobble and fall on my face. It hurts, but I get back up and try again. I make it to Effie without so much as a falter. "Well not completely coordinated, but defiantly better then your sister."

This goes on for about a half an hour and then it's on to sitting. I take in everything and by the end I'm a pro at heal walking and sitting like a women. Effie dismisses me early and I can go to lunch. No one is in the dining room when I get there. I guess Gale is still training. I go and fill my plate. Just as I start to eat Gale and Peeta walk in looking pissed. Then Katniss walks in looking stressed. I don't even have to ask what happened because they start fighting.

"Why can't I just be myself?" asks Gale.

"Because yourself isn't very likable," Replies Peeta.

"Says you. I think I'm very charming. Don't you think Catnip," Gale says to Katniss.

"Leave her out of this Gale."

"Why do I even listen to you? It's not like you really won the games. Katniss saved your life, twice, and then she couldn't let you die for some reason, so you almost committed a double suicide. As far as I'm concerned Katniss is the only real victor," Gale says. At this, Peeta gets a hurt look on his face and marches out of the room.

"Gale, clearly your your too suborn to realize that Peeta is just trying to help you, so listen to me. Snap out of it right now. Listen to what he has to say because he is way better at this interview stuff then I am. When you go in there with Effie, I expect to hear that you were a lot more polite to her then you have been to Peeta," Katniss says and then walks out in the direction that Peeta went.

"I'll eat in my room," Gale says and then leaves too.

When I'm done my lunch I go into the sitting area to wait for Peeta and Katniss. After about ten minutes they walk in together.

"Alright Prim lets get started," Peeta says, "We were thinking and we think that for your interview try being sweet and delicate. Make them feel like it's their job to help you get out of there alive. Panem already loves you, so all you have to do is make them love you more."

"I'm not sure how to do that. I mean I'm always as sweet as I can be, but I don't know how to make people love me."

"Just be yourself Prim and they can't help but love you. No one can help that," Says Katniss. We practice this for a little while and then they tell me I can leave. All I know is that this interview can save my life and I have never been so scared.

**(Gale POV)**

I hate everything. I hate that I will probably die in that arena, I hate that I have to do this interview and act like I can stand these Capitol people, and mostly I hate the fact that I'm losing Katniss to Baker Boy. My life sucks. I honestly should have seen this coming though. After I saw Katniss kiss Peeta during her games my life went downhill from there.

Katniss, Peeta, and Effie are all out trying to round up sponsors, Cinna and Portia are working on the outfits for tonight, and Prim is sleeping. I'm just sitting by myself in the living room.

Just then an Official walks into the living room. "Gale Hawthorne," He says,"President Snow needs to have a word with you." And with that he grabs my hand and motions me to the elevator. When we are on the ground floor he then tells me to go through a door with an _S _on it. I hadn't noticed the door before. When I walk in I see Snow sitting at a desk. The room has a sickly sweet smell that I think is coming from the rose on his shirt.

"Please take a seat," Snow says. "I know that you are _very _close with your family, correct." I nod. "It would be a shame if something happened to them." I stared seething with anger.

"You better not touch them," I said.

"I wont," he says,"As long as you do something for me."

"What."

"I don't want Prim exiting that arena," he says. I am angrier then ever. How dare he say this. There was no way I was letting that little girl die in the. How dare he ask this of me.

"No. No I wont do it."

"Well then I guess your family will have to face the consequences of your choice." I have never been more angry. " You may leave now," he say. Just then the Official comes back in and grabs my arm and tells me to go back up to the twelfth floor while he drags me out the door. I go back up and see Katniss on the couch.

"Hey. Where have you been,"she asks me. Instead of answering her I just walked to my room and closed the door.

Like I said. My life sucks.

**(Katniss POV)**

Gale has been acting so weird lately and he wont tell me why. Every time I ask him he makes an excuse and walks away. The stress that comes with being a mentor is much more then I had anticipated. Especially when its Gale and Prim going into that arena. The interviews would be starting shortly so me, Effie and Peeta are waiting for Prim and Gale meet with us with Cinna and Portia.

Just then Effie sees one of her Capitol friends leaving me and Peeta alone. "How are you doing," Peeta asks me.

I don't know how to answer that. I'm tired, angry, sad, stressed, and frustrated all at the same time. "I'm fine," I lie.

"Katniss you're not fine. Now please tell me," he pleads. Just as I'm about to say something I see Prim, Cinna, Portia and Gale walking towards us. Gale is wearing nice black pants and a dark green button up shirt. It's simple and looks good on him. Prim on the other hand looks very extravagant. She is wearing a white dress that flows her ankles with diamonds around the collar, with white heals, and diamond hair clips pinning her hair back. She looks like an angle. "Wow you look amazing Prim," Peeta says.

"Yes you do. You do too Gale," I say and he just looks away. He is seriously getting on my nerves.

Cinna then tells us that it's time for the interview so Prim and Gale go with the other tributes and the rest of us go to sit in the audience. I get increasingly worried as I see the other interviews. The girl from district one is taking it the same as Glimmer did: sexy. Her tight, blood red dress is showing off more skin the I ever have in my whole life. Then the guy from one, then two, then three, and finally we were on the guy from eleven. As his three minutes were ending I stiffened in my seat. I felt Peeta take my hand and I felt better. The guy from eleven walks off and finally it was Prim's turn.

"From District Twelve, Primrose Everdeen." A smiling Prim walks on stage and I feel Peeta squeez my hand.

"Wow Prim. That is a beautiful dress you have there," Caesar says.

"Well I do have the best stylist ever," she gushes as the cameras focus on Cinna. He waves and then it's back to Prim.

"So Prim what is it like being in the Games after your sister just won?"

"Well she definitely gave me something to live up to. But honestly It's just nice having her here in the Capitol with me." Her answer makes me smile.

"That is so sweet. Isn't that so sweet everyone," Caesar shouts and the whole crowed hollers in agreement. The interview goes like that. Caesar asks questions and Prim answers them in a way that makes the whole audience fall in love with her.

"Well Prim the audience seems to love you," he says and the all cheer. "Ladies and gentlemen, Primrose Everdeen." Prim bows and then exits the stage and I think I see some people crying.

"Now last but certainly not least. From District Twelve, Gale Hawthorne." I hear women screaming. Some saying I love you and things like that. I also think I saw a woman faint.

"Well you certainly have had an effect on the ladies here anyone special back home?" Caesar asks.

"Nope. No one yet," He answers.

"You know what, Peeta said almost the same thing but things turned out interesting. Am I right?" The crowed cheers while the camera zooms in on Peeta and I. The audience sighs when they see we are holding hands. I get uncomfortable but din't let go because that might look bad. "Now I know you most likely don't have a _thing _for Prim, but I'm sure someone has caught your eye."

"Someone has. But I think, even if she does have feelings for me, her feelings for someone else are stronger," he says. The crowed all starts whispering.

"Well, I think, you win this and show her you the right guy."

"I don't think even that will work. Her and this guy are too far gone. There is nothing I can do."

"Well that's a shame. But at least you can win this thing and show her what she is missing. Ladies and gentlemen, Gale Hawthorne."

After the interview we all head up to get some sleep, but just as Gale is about to head to his room I grab his arm and corner him against the wall. He can't escape this time. "Gale you better tell me right now what is going on."

"Why should I." I do the only thing I can think of and kiss him. Right on the mouth. When I pull away I look him strait in the eye.

"Now tell me what is going on."

He takes a deep breath and looks down at the ground. "Snow gave me an ultimatum. He said if Prim doesn't die in the arena, my family will face the consequences."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Please review and tell me what you think of my story. Also I'm looking for ideas as to what I should do for the arena so please, please, please hel<strong>**p me out. I love all my readers and I am so thankful that most of you stuck with me. Please review. **


End file.
